hip_hop_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
Only Built 4 Cuban Linx...
Only Built 4 Cuban Linx... is the solo debut album by American rapper and Wu-Tang Clan member Raekwon, released in 1995 on Loud and RCA Records. The album was loosely composed to play like a film with Raekwon as the "star", fellow Wu-Tang member Ghostface Killah as the "guest-star", and producer RZA as the "director". It features apperances from every member of the Wu-Tang Clan with the exception of Ol' Dirty Bastard. It also features a guest appearance from Nas, which marked the first collaboration with a non-affiliated artist on a Wu-Tang related album. Upon its release, Only Built 4 Cuban Linx... debuted at number four on the Billboard 200 chart, and number two on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums chart, while selling 130,000 copies in its opening week. The album was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America in late 1995, and has since sold 1.1 million copies in the United States alone. Although it failed to acquire the same initial sales success as previous Wu-Tang solo albums, Cuban Linx achieved greater critical praise, with many complimenting its cinematic lyricism and production. Only Built 4 Cuban Linx... has increased its acclamation among music critics over the years, as many have lauded as one of the greatest hip hop albums of all time. With its lyrics emphasising on American Mafia insinuations and organised crime, the album is widely regarded as a pioneer of the mafioso rap sub-genre. It has proven to be highly influential on future hip hop albums, such as Jay-Z's 1996 album Reasonable Doubt and The Notorious B.I.G.'s 1997 album Life After Death. Along with GZA's Liquid Swords, Cuban Linx... is widely classified as the best solo Wu-Tang Clan album. Track listing All songs produced by RZA. Samples Knuckleheadz * "Get Up and Get Down" by The Dramatics Knowledge God * "Meadowland" by Stanley Black Criminology * "I Keep Asking You Questions" by Black Ivory * "Why Marry?" by The Sweet Inspirations Incarcerated Scarfaces * "You're Getting a Little Too Smart" by The Detroit Emeralds * "Wang Dang Doodle" by Koko Taylor Rainy Dayz * "CB#5" by Carlos Bess and Ralph Vargas Can It All Be So Simple (Remix) * "The Way We Were (Try to Remember)" by Gladys Knight & the Pips Ice Water * "Where We Do Go From Here" by Delores Hall * "White Christmas" by Bing Crosby Glaciers of Ice * "Children, Don't Get Weary" by Booker T. & the M.G.'s Verbal Intercourse * "If You Think It (You May As Well Do It)" by The Emotions Wisdom Body * "I'm Gonna Make You Love Me" by B.J. Thomas Ice Cream * "The Breakdown (Part II)" by Rufus Thomas * "A Time for Love" by Earl Klugh Wu-Gambinos * "I Like It" by The Emotions * "If" by Henry Mancini and Doc Severinsen Heaven & Hell * "Could I Be Falling in Love" by Syl Johnson North Star (Jewels) * "Mellow Mood Pt. 1" by Barry White Category:1995 debut albums Category:1995 albums Category:Raekwon albums Category:Albums produced by RZA Category:East Coast hip hop albums Category:Wu-Tang Clan solo albums Category:Loud Records albums Category:Mafioso rap albums